The Problem With Fangirls
by JadedFire
Summary: A small fanbase of fangirls are aboard the Chimaera, keeping their fanbase and interconnective identities secret. However, Grand Admiral Thrawn, the object of their adoration, stumbles upon their secret fanbase by accident...


Note: This is the very FIRST Thrawn fics I've written and actually completed. Its two years old. I was a little unsure about sending it in, as back then I was really nervous with handling a character like Thrawn. But, I decided to dig it up and go ahead and upload it.

Disclaimer: I don't own SW

**The Problem with Fangirls**

Lt. Wilkers listened to Ensign Terry halfheartedly. The lower offiicer was talking about subcables and the problems with the Rebels and Borsk Fey'lya. Of course, she would be having trouble concentrating on the subject at hand, having been thinking of the e-mail her friend had sent her about Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"I guess most powercables should get rid of the problem…but," and here the young man sighed, "there you have it, Lieutenant."

_How much longer do I have to listen to this blather? I want to get back on the internet and talk to Erika. And maybe read some more Thrawn fan-fictions…_she was thinking.

Marcia Wilkers had been recruited at first as a stormtrooper and had slowly been making her way up. Someday she hoped to work on the bridge of the _Chimeara, _thus getting a somewhat better view of the Grand Admiral.

Red eyes. Blue skin. Handsome face. Masculine. All-male. But he never cracked a smile. He always seemed grim and determined. As though he had survived something in his past that haunted him. Well, he always seemed _grim _and determined in the fan-fiction stories on the internet. There were at least fourty other female officers aboard the _Chimeara _and about all of them spent there time reading fanfictions about Grand Moff Tarkin, Darth Vader, the Emperor, the Battle of Yavin, Hoth, Endor, and fanfictions about Grand Admiral Thrawn.

Because the Grand Admiral and Captain Pellaeon were aboard the _Chimeara, _they had to use many codes to enter into those fansites. They didn't want _them _to know about their secret admirers.

"At least the codes are too tough for Admiral Thrawn and Pellaeon to go through," she said to herself.

"Huh?" Ensign Terry said, raising an eyebrow and giving her a suspicious look.

_Drat. I shouldn't be daydreaming, _Marcia thought, and gave the young man her most innocent smile.

"Oh, I meant nothing," she said, then reached her hand out as if to sample the temperature.

"If you are planning to blackmail them, I'll get my superiors to warn them."

_Double drat. _

"Ummm…can you keep a secret?"

"Depends on what secret it is."

"I'm not going to blackmail the hot—I mean, the Grand Admiral or the Captain," she blurted out, feeling her cheeks flush red.

"Then tell me the secret."

She looked around to see if there were any spy cameras anywhere. Then she nearly kicked herself. Why would the Grand Admiral want to spy on her? And near the Mechanics Department?

"Well, there are five of us here who think Grand Admiral Thrawn is pretty cool, so we made a couple of fansites about him and Pellaeon on the internet," she explained, leaving out the fact of fan-art and fan-fiction on the sites. Or of disrespectful terms of "hot", "sexy", "cute", etc.

A big smile broke out on Ensign Terry's face.

"Why keep that a secret? The Admiral would be thrilled to see that he is so admired."

Lt. Wilkers felt her cheeks heat up even more. Admired was an understatement.

"I think you ought to take away the codes and let him and the Captain see those fansites," Ensign Terry said, and then noticed the lieutenant's red face and the fact that she suddenly couldn't look him in the eye.

"They are respectful, right? They do make him sound like a great leader and the sites talk about his achievements, right?" he asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Um, yes. But…we also have fan-art and fan-fiction and forums and…"

"Oh, good! Portraits of our Captain and our Grand Admiral and stories of their great military achievements. And forums where the five of you talk about how wonderful your superior officers are and about how the Empire truly is the right government. What are the names of the rest of the Five?" he asked, curious. This didn't sound bad afterall. Lt. Wilkers was probably too nervous about mentioning she admired the great leaders.

"Um, Lt. Erika Stalks, Lt. Amy Brush, Second Lt. Daisy Smith, En. Katie Dereks, and myself," Marcia told him truthfully, feeling as though she was signing her death sentence. She wished that the hard polished floor would open itself up to swallow her.

_All girls? This doesn't sound like its going well, _En. Jake Terry thought as he listened to the names.

"Let me guess. This isn't a 'we have a wonderful Grand Admiral and Captain' type of fansites, but 'we have a very _handsome _Grand Admiral and Captain'. If I were you, I'd delete those sites off the internet before both of them come across them. I don't think they'd do anything rash, but I don't like the idea of them finding out they have fangirls for lower officers," he said.

"We aren't fangirls! We are respectable lower officers. 'Sides, the sites are coded. I don't believe it's even possible for them to enter the sites," Marcia said, feeling like she could just about _die. _

"Okay, just _be careful_!"

When Lt. Wilkers was off duty, she entered the codes and passwords to get into or there, she spent her time talking to **Thrawn**-**Crazy**, **Vader's****girl**, **Hoteyes**, and **Wompa****gural**. Her username was **Ewok****gurl**.

**Wompa****gural**: i think those red eyes of Thrawn are actually kind of cool.

**Ewok****gurl**: yep. He dus have nice eyes. The blue skin makes him even more sexy.

**Wompa****gural**:drools: he certainly is a hottie. Better looking than most of our superiors i think.

**Thrawn**-**Crazy**: lets face it hes much cuter than captain pellaeon i think

**Ewok****gurl**: Yuck. Pellaeon? Sexy? o.O I think Thrawn is much hotter :-)

So went the normal conversation online between the five fangirls.

_Meanwhile…_

Grand Admiral Thrawn was having trouble getting to sleep, so he decided to get online a little and see what the self-called New Republic was doing. He honestly hoped the New Republic would split itself up. But, he would have to launch an attack soon against them. His men did lack the determination and skill, but…maybe a _Jedi _could fix that problem. He had known that Palpatine had been the one controlling the soldiers.

_But,_ he thought, _there is another way to arouse their fighting skills_.

He successfully broke through the security codes of the New Rebublic and checked out the forums, the chatrooms, and the inside information on General Solo and Senator Organa Solo. He looked up Senator Borsk Fey'lya and was pleased to see that he could distract the Council if he made it appear as though General Ackbar was a traitor.

_Ah, yes. That would do it, _he thought, rubbing his chin with his fingers, his eyes glowing with anticipation. He would call Pellaeon up here, but talking to a drowsy eyed Captain wouldn't help any. If anything, the man would go right back to sleep afterwards and forget about it upon waking up.

Thrawn quickly got bored by reading the bios of the different members of the Senate. But he _did _find some interesting facts about Fey'lya and Ackbar. The two _hated _each other. Which made his plan of making Ackbar seem a traitor to the Bothan that much better.

He decided to search through the Imperial Documents and see if he could come across something interesting. He was online because he couldn't sleep; thinking of what he was going to do next concerning the New Republic made him too "excited".

He noticed a link called and ran a system's check on it. Any unfamiliar sites online he would run a sytem's check over it to see if there were any viruses on it. There were some Rebels working in the Empire under the guise of bounty hunters, smugglers, gangsters, and even some of his lower officers.

SYSTEMS CHECK: CLEAR, the message popped up on his screen.

"Good," he said, and yawned. He felt a little sleepy.

But another message popped on after he clicked the link.

YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED IN.

He frowned. He made a few keystrokes and the message disappeared.

WELCOME FRIEND!  
The message blinked off and the site blinked on.

WELCOME TO THE GRAND ADMIRAL PLEASE CLICK ON ANY OF THE LINKS BELOW TO REACH YOUR DESIRED DESTINATION, a scroll of letters and words at the top of the page said.

He used his mouse to scroll down and read the links. Most of them were names like etc.

_Fansites. I should at least check out That one sounds sane, _he thought and clicked the link.

The next page showed a sea of blue with a pair of sensual blue eyes looking out. His eyes. The words _Welcome to _was sprawled below them in a romantic, swirling font.

_This is strange, _Thrawn thought, as he looked at the Welcome picture.

He clicked the sign and the page blinked to the real site. His red-eyes jerked open at the picture at the very top of the page.

It was a depiction of him reclining, his uniform jacket open in full view of his chest and six pac abs. To make it worse it was a photograph. Someone had managed to slip a spy camera inside his main quarters.

Thrawn felt his cheeks turn purple and he quickly scrolled down to view the rest of the page, no longer feeling tired.

Beautiful glowing red-eyed Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuuorod has served the Empire since being rescued on the planet he was banished at. This _hot _Admiral has inspired many Imperial offficers to serve him by his charm. Girl Imperial officers, that is. The cute thing about Thrawn? He doesn't know how much of a sexy beast he is

He blushed and clicked on the FAQ link:

**_Is this site safe from the Grand Admiral's code slicer?_**  
_Should be This site was tested again and again and again. Its very safe. No except his fans can enter_

**_Who _can _enter the site?_**  
_Only officers here on the Chimaera. We don't want this site leaking into the New Reublic._

_**Have you actually talked to him?**  
No, but I wish I have. :-)_

_**What's his marital status?**  
Single, currently. But I could check it out._

So went the frequently asked questions. The thing that most bothered the Grand Admiral was that they were treating him like some holostar. He was Grand Admiral of the Empire for crying out loud! He moved the cursor to click the x-button at the corner of internet box to close it, but he found himself clicking the forum sign.

He read the messages and his face grew _eighteen_ shades of purple.

**Wompa****gural** i think those red eyes of Thrawn are actually kind of cool.

**Ewok****gurl**: yep. He dus have nice eyes. The blue skin makes him even more sexy.

**Wompa****gural**:drools: he certainly is a hottie. Better looking than most of our superiors i think.

**Thrawn**-**Crazy**: lets face it hes much cuter than captain pellaeon i think

**Ewok****gurl**: Yuck. Pellaeon? Sexy? o.O I think Thrawn is much hotter :-)

**Vader's****girl**: I agree no one can much up to him hes to sexy

**Ewok****gurl**: I think its cute he doesn't know how handsome he is

**Thrawn**-**Crazy**: more like drop-dead-gorjous. bad spelling i know

**HotEyes**:looks dreamily into space: gorgeous glowing eyes, handsome face, tall, imperial, grand admiral, smart, great battle planner, likes art

**Thrawn**-**Crazy**: obssessed with it you mean i heard his command room is ful of holos of them. Is also how he makes strikes so perfectly against enemies. He studys there art.

**HotEyes**: I luv art! I never knew :he: did, too.

**Wompa****gural**: I wonder what it would feel like to be his girlfriend.

**HotEyes**: and make luv to him:o)

**Thrawn**-**Crazy**:drools and makes puddle on floor: he's sucha sexy beast!

Thrawn read on, feeling as though he was being stripped away of his dignity and privacy. The fangirls were blah-blah-blahing over how hot he was. If he was an ugly Grand Admiral would they say the same things? No. They'd say how good he was concerning battles and techniques, but never how "sexy" he was. In fact, they would be treating him with respect. He didn't find being called "sexy beast" very respectful.

_If I could get on this site which they so _brilliantly _made sure I _couldn't _get on, then it is highly likely there are others that are getting on these sites. I'll check those other sites tomorrow when I'm off duty. Maybe I should show this to Pellaeon. I don't like that idea, but I have no choice._

He closed the window and disconnected from the internet.

Lt. Marcia Wilkers signed off and sighed, having seen the newest fan-art pics and fan-fictions. She looked at the time. Only three more hours and then she'd have to help get rid of those spycrawlies on Deck7. She grimaced at the thought.

She set her alarm to wake her and went to bed.

Lt. Erika Stalks (**Vader's****gurl**) signed off after being left with Wompagural. She still didn't know who was who on the board, but oh well. That way, if _Thrawn _did see this site, they'd be anonymous. She looked at the time. She had one hour to shower and help En. Limmer repair power-launch cables. Then she hoped to see Lt. Wilkers on Deck7.

Poor Wilkers! To have to eliminate the spycrawlies. The annoying inscetoids were breeding all over the_ Chimeara. _What was even more annoying was that Captain Pellaeon was allergic to them. Last time she'd caught a glimpse of him, he'd had terrible acne problems and he looked fatter. Of course, most old men grew fat after a while. Except Thrawn.

_Hmm. I wonder how _old _the Grand Admiral really is. He looks thirty something. Old enough for me. _She giggled at the thought.

Captain Pellaeon woke up knowing that his duty hours would remain the same. Carry out Thrawn's orders. Execute the prisoners who needed to be executed. Interrogate those who should be interrogated. Keep order on the bridge. A normal and _boring_ day for the Captain of the _Chimeara_.

Once he was showered and in uniform, he heard the familiar voice over his comm unit.

"Captain Pellaeon, please come to my quarters at once!"

The Grand Admiral didn't sound too happy. Pellaeon hoped it wasn't another Rebel spy within the Imperial Navy.

He hurried over to see what was wrong.

The Grand Admiral was seated without a trace of emotion on his blue face, in his heavy command chair, his white-gloved fingers steepled. His eyes glowed red in the dark room.

"Yes, Admiral?" Pellaeon said, relieved Thrawn didn't seem too upset.

He noticed that the room wasn't full of the usual art holos. It was empty.

"I see you have noticed that the room is empty. I assure you, it won't be for very long," the Admiral said as though reading his thoughts.

He pressed a button by his side and a painting of him with the top part of his uniform unbuttoned, showing his bare blue chest and six-pac abs, came into view. The painting showed him in a sensuous position in his chair.

Pellaeon tried to hold back a guffaw, but it came out as a hysterical giggle.

"Um, I'm sure, Admiral, that we'll find the person who's trying to blackmail you," he squeaked out.

"Relax, Captain. The…" Thrawn started but was interrupted by heavy guffawing from Pellaeon's direction. He waited for five minutes before continuing: "The problem isn't blackmail, but fangirls aboard the ship."

This must've struck Pellaeon funny, for now he was having a major giggle fit.

_I've never heard him giggle before, _Thrawn thought, and then carelessly tossed the thought aside to more important matters.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. Its just…" Pellaeon said, still giggling, "you have fangirls?"

"Yes, Captain," Thrawn said coolly, feeling somewhat annoyed. "I want to know who these people are"—

The picture of him in the sensual pose blinked out and a list of five usernames came up.

"Um, that's going to take some time, sir," Pellaeon said, having stopped giggling, "unless, sir, you want to go under a username and see who they are that way. Just make sure they don't find out who _you _are. That will scare them so they'll remain quiet."

"I could do that, yes. But, every console on this ship is interconnected with the main computer system. It is possible to extract individual data from each computer. It may take time, but," and he cocked a blue-black brow, "it is worth the wait."

"Sir, what about just getting on the 'board and telling them you're the Grand Admiral."

"Ah, yes. Your idea has flaws, Captain. Many of them, in fact. You see, there are others inside this ship who might stumble upon it and as a prank, mascerade as Grand Admiral Thrawn. The five fangirls have most likely already considered this. Thus, if I show up on the 'board, I won't be taken seriously," Thrawn explained, having stood up from the replica Admiral chair that was on the bridge, and walked toward the five usernames: **Thrawn**-**Crazy**, **Vader's****girl**, **Hoteyes**, **Wompa****gural**, **Ewok****gurl**, stopping directly in front of them, hands clasped behind his back.

"Captain," and here he slowly turned to look into Captain Pellaeon's steel-gray eyes. His glowing red ones seemed to contain a cold fire in them. Pellaeon held the gaze without flinching, a feat he prided himself in.

"This is very serious. I am no holostar but Grand Admiral of the Empire. To be treated like one ruins my reputation as Imperial Grand Admiral and my dignity," Thrawn said, his voice lowered to almost a soft whisper. What appeared to be a miniscule smile on his lips appeared and it abruptly disappeared.

"I'll see what I can do, sir," Pellaeon said.

"See that you do, Captain," Thrawn said, his manner abruptly cold and harsh like the seas of Hoth.

Pellaeon turned to walk away and then an idea occurred to him.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"May I see those fansites?"

"You may. But if you tell _anyone _about those sites, I will have Rukh dispose of you."

On cue, the Noghri bodyguard's muzzle appeared from seemingly nowhere beside the Captain.

Pellaeon gulped, having seen Rukh at work.

"Do you understand?" Thrawn said, red eyes glowing slits.

"Marcia, hi! I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you with the spycrawlies," Lt. Erika Stalls was saying in the mess-hall. She was a slightly built woman. She was busty and had a slender figure. Her hair had been a beautiful golden-blonde until she joined the Imperial Navy. The hair she had once prided herself in, was to be worn all the time in a tight braid wrapped around her skull. Which always gave her headaches.

"That's all right, Friend. I'm just glad Commander Vilks didn't reprimand me again about how I should be moving faster, faster, faster. It seems as though I can't do anything without someone going, 'Faster, Wilkers! Faster! Move with _efficiency _not _slothfulness.'_ I'm just glad I got something done without a superior breathing down my neck," Marcia said, spreading butter over her biscuit. It smelled like aaylakk-larvae, but she held her nose and took a bite anyway.

"Yuck!" she cried, spewing it out back on her plate. Three well-fed aayakk-grubs were curled C-shaped in the dough. All properly cooked, of course.

"Ewwww!" Erika said, gagging.

Marcia, with eyes firmly shut, took up the grub-nest and tossed it in a trash chute.

"Hey!" It was En. Jake Terry.

Marcia's cheeks turned red and she opened them to see En. Terry with three C-curled grubs on his shoulders and in his neatly combed hair. His expression showed disgust as he looked down at the aaylack-larvae. The biscuit itself was nowhere in sight. Then he looked at her.

"Was this the special our chief cook had said was a Chiss delicacy?" he asked her and her friend both.

"Chiss delicacy?" Erika asked, her nose wrinkling with distaste.

"_Gross_. I think the Grand Admiral is a hottie, but"—Marcia started.

A rousing chorus (all from female officers) cried, "Here, here!"

"—that was _disgusting. _I can't imagine _anyone _eating…"

Lt. Wickers walked by munching on a grub, making happy smacking noises and licking his lips.

"Ewwww!" a chorus of female recruits said in unison, gagging.

En. Terry threw back his head and _laughed_ at them.

"Oh, hush up!" Lt. Wilkers said, huffing and crossing her arms across her chest.

After mess-hall, they, Lt. Erika Stalks, Lt. Amy Brush, Lt. Daisy Smith, En. Katie Dereks, and Lt. Marcia Wilkers had to work on the data-probes together. Sorting through hardcore Imperial data wasn't very dull in a way, but neither was it a very warm pastime.

"You'd think the chief-technician would be able to go through these," said Katie, who grimaced as she tried to decode another one.

"Yeah. I wonder why they chose _five _of us to do this," Daisy said, twirling a finger through her short red hair.

"I wonder, what is tergin-12?" Erika asked Marcia.

Marcia shrugged, her eyes still on her data-probe. The data-probes were smaller than datapads, but could hold a significant amount more of info than the bulkier datapads.

MITTH'RAW'NURUODO WAS FIFTEEN WHEN HE WAS EXILED DUE TO…

The "useful" info was broken up in places and Marcia groaned.

"What is it?" the others asked excitedly, looking up from their own data-probes.

Marcia showed them the short message.

"Oooo!" they squealed.

"I bet he was exiled because he was making all the Chiss males jealous! Not to mention that his name is 'Nuruodo' meaning he was at the peak of Csilla's militant government," Amy said, the, pushing her huge glasses up on her face. She was known as a total Chiss-geek and loved reading up on their culture and studying their language. She only knew 'Ai Crizza!', 'Vek'ner', and 'Tahaka!' This wasn't useful, because the first two were Chissi curse-words and the latter was unknown to her.

"Guess what?" Amy said.

"What?" they asked, having returned to sorting through the long pile of data-probes.

"Remember when there was a meeting between the higher ranking officers? Well, Captain Pellaeon had attended, as well as our dearest Grand Admiral along with that Noghri. So, I bipassed the security in his command room and I took liberties to installing secret ant-cameras around his fresher," she said, lowering her voice in a whisper, her expression rather devilish.

"Ooo…we get to see him _au naturel!_ Finally. I was wondering who would be bold enough to do that," Marcia said, and giggled.­ The others joined in a fit of giggles at the idea of seeing the handsome Grand Admiral naked in the shower.

Captain Pellaeon allowed Commander Vilks to take command of the bridge. So far today, there hadn't been any problems from the Rebels. Of course, that last attack on the _Chimeara _had been of minor concern. Thrawn had handled the situation rather well and had had a few tricks of his own up his sleeve.

Pellaeon was in his quarters, with the list of codes the Admiral had so generously handed over to him. He sat down at his console and switched it on.

His computer was nowhere near as advanced as the Admiral's. It was a slow cheapy, but it got the job done. Mainly, news online and e-mail. Lately his e-mail had been tabloid articles about the Emperor Palpatine showing up on a small and virtually unknown moon.

He clicked on the icon and a message popped up asking for the codes to reach the site. He typed them in. The message blinked out and another one popped in saying WELCOME FRIEND!

A list of fansites appeared. He counted five of them. and were the names of all the sites.

He swallowed and looked at wondering if he should really do this. See his Admiral degraded by a mob of fangirls. Okay, so _five _fangirls.

He moved his cursor on and clicked the link to show a painting of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Nude. Laying on a bed covered with red, satin bedsheets. With the words _Welcome to _written at the very top.

_I had thought punishing the fangirls would be too harsh, but now I believe such measures must be taken. At least it isn't a photo of the Grand Admiral, _Pellaeon thought. Then he scrolled down. He winced when he realized he had thought that all too soon. For there, right below the "HEY FOLKS! WELCOME TO HOT-CHISS!" message was another depiction of Thrawn in an interesting position with a young redhead. The redhead looked almost like Mara Jade, but Pellaeon was sure it was someone he recognized on the _Chimaera._

Below the picture were the words: Isn't Thrawnie cute? That's me wearing the sexy gown, if ya wanna know! LOL!

Pellaeon hoped sincerely that he wouldn't have to see anymore such pictures.

He clicked on the Fan-Fiction section and was astonished at the names:

_The Admiral's Caress  
Champagne And Thongs  
The Intertwined Way  
Promotion To Lover  
Lovers Wanted  
Stop Me, I'm In Love With You!  
Seduce Me Tonight  
The Admiral's**….(censored)**  
Chiss-Boy On Csilla  
Ten _Thousand_ Ways To Seduce A Chiss Grand Admiral_

He blushed and went back to view the fan-art. Once there, he was apalled that he was given several _interesting_ choices:

Here ya go, gurls! Pictures depicting our Grand Admiral in the most romantic situations. You can either go for the artwork with more nudity involved, or with the ones with clothes on. Btw, I have REAL photos of him inside his 'fresher. Yep. _Real _Photos of him in the nude. O.O HAVE FUN!

_A porno site. This doesn't get any better. The female who made this site is looking for a demotion. I'd hate to be the one to tell this young woman that the Grand Admiral wants to see her at his command-room. Maybe he'll let me stand and watch, _he thought as he clicked on the forum.

**Vaders****gurl**: Hi people! I saw ThRaWn nude. -)

**Wompa****gural**: woohoo—what a hottie he is

**HotEyes**: im just glad he can't see these sites

**Ewok****gurl**: yep. Is all secret

**HotEyes**: I made sure all codes couldn't go against his code slicer

**Ewok****gurl**: OMG! I just rememberd he purchussed a new one

**Wompa****gural**: Eep!

**Thrawn**-**Crazy**: noooo! The Grand Admiral may be looking at this site…

**HotEyes**: no, he cant enter. I made sure of that

**Thrawn**-**Crazy**: are you sure he cant enter?

**HotEyes**: Positive.

**Ewok****gurl**: just in case, be careful not to give away your identities.

**Thrawn**-**Crazy**: im curious are u amy or daisy?

**Ewok****gurl**: _Thrawn-Crazy_! -(

**Vaders****gurl**: didja know i have Lord Vader's autograph?

**Thrawn**-**Crazy**: ooh sweet bantha poodoo! Vader? Wwweee!

**Vaders****gurl**:blushes: it isnt exactly a auto, but it is his signature on my military documents

**Thrawn**-**Crazy**: that's nothin then. Everyone has them

**HotEyes**: not meaning to change the subject, but who else thought Thrawn looked hot in boxers?

**Wompa****gural**: Me!

**Ewok****gurl**: I didna know he had so many copies of uniform. Wow!

**Thrawn**-**Crazy**: He has to have severul white uniforms so if one gets dirty, he can change into a clean one

**Ewok****gurl**: I thought your idea was so great to have spy cameras around his fresher.

**HotEyes**: thank ya gurls:-)

_I've had enough, _Pellaeon thought and quickly exited from the site.

He knew, at least, that two of the girls were named Amy and Daisy. If he took the girl who had written the message at the bottom of the second picture he had looked upon seriously, it would be Lt. Daisy Smith. So, he may have found one of them. He looked at his watch.

Two-fifteen. The Grand Admiral would be meditating.

He knew it would be best to speak to him in person or not at all, so he removed himself from his seat and changed clothes to put on a crisp new uniform to see the Grand Admiral in.

Lt. Daisy Smith couldn't help but smile as she looked upon a nude picture of Thrawn on-line. He looked better nude than in a uniform. She liked the way his expression became softer when he was in the fresher. He looked almost human and more vulnerable. She had seen the nude holos of him, too. Which she got from Amy, of course.

The fan-page suddenly blinked out.

"Hey!" she cried and pushed the Ctrl, Alt, and Del buttons. This had happened to her many times before and she was put out by it. But, to her dismay, it wasn't that the computer had froze; an emergency message popped on the screen:

YOU HAVE SOMEONE WAITING TO TALK TO YOU. PUSH ENTER TO SPEAK TO THIS PERSON

She pressed "Enter", thinking it was Amy or Marcia wanting to speak to her.

But she was wrong. To her surprise, Captain Pellaeon himself came into view. He looked upon her with narrowed eyes and she knew what it was.

"Sir, I, I can explain," she stammered, fear seeming to freeze her innards.

"Lt. Smith, you are to talk to the Grand Admiral in person in his private command room. Bring your friends with you." The screen blinked back on the fan-page.

She felt her eyes tear up. She wasn't really so much scared as feeling as though her world had just shattered. Her dreamworld.

"Um, Amy, Erika, Marcia, Katie—we're busted. The Grand Admiral wants to see us in private. He knows about the fan-sites," Lt. Smith broke the news to her friends as they were in the mess-hall together.

It suddenly went very quiet in the mess-hall. It was so quiet that even individual breathing patterns could be picked out.

"So, do we go now?" Marcia sqeaked out.

"Yes. Right now," said a softly modulated voice from in front of their table.

They looked up and saw the Grand Admiral himself with his Noghri bodyguard by his side. Belatedly they realized that the sudden hush had been because he had entered the mess-hall. Everyone was standing at strict attention; fear expressed on some faces.

"Yes, sir," said the five fangirls in unison, eyes lowered from those glowing red eyes. They arose from their seats and as calmly as possible followed him.

Rukh watched them from behind to make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

"Vek'ner," Amy muttered under her breath when the Noghri suddenly appeared beside her.

"Lt. Brush, I prefer it if you do not talk or do anything until we are inside my private command room," the Grand Admiral said from in front, having stopped walking and slowly turning to look at her.

She swallowed.

"Yes, sir," she said.

_I can't believe this is happening. I always wanted to see Thrawn in person, but never in this situation. I'd always thought of more _romantic _situations, _En. Katie Dereks was thinking as she stood in front of the Grand Admiral with the rest of her friends. The room was dimly lit and empty of art holograms. They were all alone with _him_ and his Noghri bodyguard.

Thrawn didn't speak to them for what seemed like ages, and when he did, his voice was exruciatingly calm.

"Lieutenant Wilkers, Smith, Stalks, Brush, En. Derek—take off your all your articles of clothing."

"WHAT!"  
"Sir, I'm fat and hideous My butt is _enormous_!"

"You can't do this to us!"  
"I can't believe you!"

Their voices rose to higher and higher pitch. Thrawn watched them feeling somewhat slighty amused and a tad bit annoyed with all the racket they were making. He listened to their panicked response for a moment before making a motion for silence.

"You don't want me to look upon your nude bodies because they are private and not to be seen by anyone. Yet, you make fansites about me, talking about how _sexy _I am and how my body is _hot. _You even go so far as to set spy-cameras around _my _fresher to see _me_ naked. Who am I? Over whose government am I over? Tellme_,"_ he said, his voice cool and reprimanding.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn of the _Chimeara, _sir," said a nervous En. Dereks. "You are over our Empire, sir."

"I take it then, that you know that I am not some holostar. Why then, did you do _this_"—

and the room was no longer empty but displayed nude pictures of him in the 'fresher—"to me?"

"Um, you're a great leader"—

"Lt. Stalks, I am known to be a cunning warlord, and you could have made a proper, respectable site. One I would be proud of," he said and then stopped for a moment, his eyes narrowed.

"But, all that matters to you is the fact that I have a aesthetically pleasing body. If you want sex that badly that you would dare go across someone's privacy to achieve the minor pleasures of the act, then you should never have been recruited in the Imperial Navy. You have two choices. You can either take those fansites down and take away the spy-cameras and be demoted one level, or you can decide to keep the fansites and be expelled from the Navy completely. Your choice."

And he waited for their reply.

"Um, sir, we'll take those sites down. But, we still think you're—

"Enough said, Lt. Wilkers. You will keep this situation quiet, will you not?" and he cocked a blue-black brow.

"Um, yes, sir. We won't tell anyone.," said Amy and Daisy and Katie together.

Erika and Marcia were stone-quiet.

For a moment they did not utter a word, but Marcia Wilkers spoke up, "Sir, I kind of let it out," she stopped and winced when Thrawn's red eyes snapped open, "but I told him not to tell anyone."

"And who was this officer, Lieutenant?" he said in a calm and coolly modulated voice, almost leaning back in his seat as though relaxing. The five girls (or women. The oldest is Erika Stalks) knew he wasn't really relaxing. Most likely, he was thinking of ways to execute them if anyone else had stumbled on the fan-sites which had degraded him into the level of a holostar and porno image, thus ruining the Grand Admiral's reputation.

"Um, En. Jake Terry," Marcia said, her voice barely above a whisper. She felt suddenly cold and hot at the same time. Her heart felt like it had stopped beating.

"En. Terry, you say? I'm sorry to say, ladies, but your lives may have to be forfeit in this situation. But, I _will _speak with him to make sure he hasn't announced it across the galaxy that you've made a set of _porn_-sites to _honor _the Grand Admiral," he said, and felt a smile tugging at his lips as he saw them blush and look away.

"Shall I call him up?" he asked, as though he had _their _permission.

"Yes, sir," came a chorus of five.

Grand Admiral Thrawn wouldn't admit it to the universe, but he honestly enjoyed frightening them. They _deserved _to be frightened. After today they would learn to treat him in a proper manner as befitting junior officers to senior officers.

He pressed the comm-button beside his seat.

"En. Terry. This is Grand Admiral Thrawn. See me in my command room right away."

"Yes-sir. _Right-away-sir_!"

He then switched it off and stared at the girls for a while, making them very uncomfortable. He noted that Lt. Wilkers appeared especially nervous. Lt. Stalks wasn't much better. Lt. Dereks and Lt. Brush looked like their world was crushed. Lt. Smith kept glaring at the others and huffing. They were rather interesting to watch.

_I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe this is happening. _I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! _How come the Grand Admiral has to be ruggedly handsome? If he was ugly, we wouldn't have made those sites. I thought they were unreachable. But his new code-slicer allowed him to view them. We're doomed. We deserve to DIE. No, I think we deserve to clean all his service droids and clean his 'fresher up and we need to be his slaves for LIFE. We're doomed. Once those sites go out, we're DEAD. We are not going to die. We will survive this. I know it. The Grand Admiral surely wouldn't pull the trigger just because some of us have made some fan-sites. Its stupid!—_

The great plaristeel doors opened, interrupting Amy Brush's train of thoughts, and in stepped En. Terry, looking even more terrified of the Grand Admiral than the five fangirls in the same room! His face was sheet-white and he was sweating and his knees were knocking together. He stood at perfect attention by the door, and saluted the Admiral.

"En. Terry reporting, _sir_!"

"At ease, Ensign. You _have _learned from Lt. Wilkers here that she and her friends had built fansites for me, correct?"

"Yes, sir." En. Terry gulped.

"Did you or did you not tell anyoneabout them?"  
"I told no one, sir. Not even my roommate knows, sir."

There was a long and uncomfortable pause as the Grand Admiral bore into En. Terry's eyes with his creepy red one, as though reading his thoughts.

Marcia Wilkers hoped the Grand Admiral would say _something, _all this suspense was killing her and nearly giving her a heart-attack. She felt sorry for Jake. The young man looked about drowned in his own sweat, and his eyes were wide and he looked like a panicked verrsha-beast.

"I am curious, Ensign, as to _why _you never told _me _about those sites," Thrawn said in a cool voice.

"_ImsorrysirInever_"—

"En. Terry, I would greatly appreciate it if you would slow down your speech to a comprehension level," the Grand Admiral said, and his voice was less cold, but to Lt. Wilkers and her four friends, it still sounded like Tatooine freezing over.

"I never thoug—I mean, sir, it never occurred to me…um…"

"What he means to say, sir, was that he probably didn't tell you, because he assumed the sites would be safe from you. He told me to make sure you never found out about it," Lt. Wilkers said, knowing that she should let the Ensign speak for himself, but she needed to help him somehow.

"Lieutenant, it would do you good to stay quiet," Thrawn said, nodding his head in her direction.

"Yes, sir," she said, and sighed. It seemed as though she and her friends had stood here forever, waiting for their punishment. The waiting must be Thrawn's idea to weaken them a bit. Anyway, it made the _real _punishment seem worse.

Thrawn turned his attention back to the poor Ensign.

"Um, sir, she is correct. I-um, well…"

"I will not have you executed, En. Terry. _If _you let it be known about those sites, your life will be forfeit _then_. But after this meeting, I trust that you will NOT tell _anyone_. Do you understand, Ensign?"

"Y-yessir!"

"Good. Dismissed."

And Ensign Terry let out a relieved sigh and walked out the paristeel doors.

"Are we dismissed, sir?" Lt. Stalks asked, hoping he'd say, "Yes, you may be dismissed as well."

Instead he said: "No, you are not to be dismissed at the moment. You are to remove _all _the spy-cameras from my 'fresher."

"Yessir!"

And so, that was the end of fangirl database on the _Chimaera. _

**THE END**


End file.
